f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2013 Formula One Season
, Sebastian Vettel.]] The 2013 Formula One season will be the 64th season of FIA Formula One motor racing. It will be the final season of the current 2.4 litre V8 engines, which are to be replaced in be environmentally-friendly and more fuel-efficient 1.6 litre V6 turbochanged engines. The defending Constructors' Champions will be , who secured their third consectutive title at the . The defending Drivers' Champion will be either Sebastian Vettel or Fernando Alonso. Teams and Drivers Entry List |team = Infiniti Red Bull Racing |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver= Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 2 |seconddriver= Mark Webber |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Scuderia Ferrari |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver= Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 4 |seconddriver= Felipe Massa |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= Davide Rigon }} |team = Vodafone McLaren Mercedes |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver= Jenson Button |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 6 |seconddriver= Sergio Perez |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Lotus F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver= Kimi Raikkonen |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 8 |seconddriver= }} TBA |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver= Lewis Hamilton |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 10 |seconddriver= Nico Rosberg |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Sauber F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver= Nico Hulkenberg |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 12 |seconddriver= Esteban Gutierrez |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= Robin Frijns }} |team = Sahara Force India F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver= }} TBA |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 15 |seconddriver= }} TBA |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Williams F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver= Pastor Maldonado |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 17 |seconddriver= Valtteri Bottas |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Scuderia Toro Rosso |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver= Jean-Eric Vergne |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 19 |seconddriver= Daniel Ricciardo |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Caterham F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver= Charles Pic |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 21 |seconddriver= }} TBA |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Marussia F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver= Timo Glock |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 23 |seconddriver= }} TBA |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = HRT F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 24 |firstdriver= Pedro de la Rosa |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 25 |seconddriver= }} TBA |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} Dates Drivers Confirmed Team Changes * has been put up for sale by its owners, and there are several prospective buyers. The team may change its name, or not even compete if a buyer is not found quickly enough. Driver Changes "Reserve" means test or third driver * Valtteri Bottas: (reserve) → (driver) * Esteban Gutiérrez: (reserve) → (driver) * Lewis Hamilton: (driver) → (driver) * Nico Hülkenberg: (driver) → (driver) * Kamui Kobayashi: (driver) → no drive * Sergio Pérez: (driver) → (driver) * Charles Pic: (driver) → (driver) * Michael Schumacher: (driver) → Retirement * Bruno Senna: (driver) → no drive Calendar Race Schedule * Most official race titles will include sponsors. Calendar changes * Cancelled races: ** The inaugural Grand Prix of America was originally scheduled to take place on June 16th, but was cancelled due to the organisers being unable to acquire the required permits and license in time. Instead, the event will début in . * Races on the 2012 calendar, but not the 2013 calendar: ** The European Grand Prix is dropped from the calendar. The circuit, the Valencia Street Circuit is due to alternate with the Circuit de Catalunya as the Spanish Grand Prix. * Circuit changes: ** The German Grand Prix will switch back to the Nürburgring from the Hockenheimring as per the agreement between the two circuits. * Schedule changes: **All races from the British Grand Prix onwards are moved forward one round, due to the Grand Prix of America being dropped. ** The Japanese Grand Prix and the Korean Grand Prix swap places, with Korea now the fourteeth round and Japan the fifteenth round. Results and Standings Pre-season testing Race Results Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2013 Formula One Season